coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3185 (8th February 1991)
Plot Mavis is excited to see a fox in the garden. She asks Derek not to tell anyone about it but he doesn't believe her anyway. Rita tries to arrange a date with Jenny but she she's too busy with the promos. Brendan Scott tells Curly that Vera has withdrawn her complaint against Reg. He's surprised to learn that Vera is Curly's landlady. Workmen begin on the shop flat. Reg goes to hear his fate. Mavis asks Des not to use pesticide in his garden. He thinks she's weird. Raquel reads Curly a letter in a women's magazine written by "K" from Lancashire who ended her engagement to a work colleague due to him pestering her to have sex before marriage. Curly thinks that Kimberley sent it and is incensed when "K" complains that her new boyfriend who she thought was wonderful turned out to be just the same. Des tells Rita that there haven't been any promos for ages and Steph is thinking of packing them in. Rita realises that Jenny is avoiding her. Curly confronts Kimberley with the letter. She tells him that she didn't write it. Brendan thinks it's all a cover-up but can't prove Reg's guilt and therefore Reg returns to work. Curly shows Adrian Gosthorpe the letter. He is shocked and tells Curly that he has already slept with Kimberley. Curly threatens to kill him. Wanda, an assistant, thinks Curly is robbing Adrian and presses the silent alarm. The police apprehend Curly and he spends two hours in the station. Reg stalls the Duckworths on the subject of taking Vera back on. Mavis keeps watch for the fox. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Adrian Gosthorpe - Philip Brook *Wanda - Mandy Evans Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Staff canteen and Manager's office *Weatherfield & County Building Society - Mortgage desk Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brendan Scott accuses Reg, Vera and Curly of a cover-up at Bettabuy, but who is shielding whom, and why? And why are the Wiltons nature spotting? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,070,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Brendan Scott (about Vera Duckworth): "Is she err... reliable, sensible, the sort to make a good witness?" Curly Watts: "No, none of those." Brendan Scott: "Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear." Curly Watts: "The enquiry, is it not progressing?" Brendan Scott: "Have you ever read AJP Taylor's The Origins of the Second World War?" Curly Watts: "No." Brendan Scott: "It was the most complex study of deceit and betrayal I'd ever known, until this lot. This case makes it look simple." Category:1991 episodes